1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to floor cleaning devices and more particularly pertains to a new floor cleaning device for cleaning articles along the floor to inhibit a person from having to bend over to clean the article.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of floor cleaning devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features to allow the system to clean baseboards and other articles along the floor without having to bend over to clean. Additionally, the system should include a plurality of cleaning heads to allow a variety of articles to be cleaned.